For you, all and nothing
by Animmi
Summary: ¿Que serias capaz de hacer por amor? ¿entregar todo de ti...? ¿renunciar a todo...? -DamienxPip -Dip


**Pecado: Pensamiento, palabra o acción que, en una determinada religión, se considera que va contra la voluntad de Dios o los preceptos de esta.**

 **Aquello tan pobre es la definición que nosotros los humanos, los simples mortales le damos al pecado, a lo impuro, a lo indebido. Pero nadie jamás dijo que aquella definición se quedaba demasiado corta a lo que en realidad es, porque es muy obvio que seres tan inferiores como nosotros no pueden explicar aquello con simples palabras.**

.

Los pasos delicados pero seguros resonaban sobre el pulcro suelo de cerámica pulida, frente a él se alzaba el gran e imponente altar, podía percibir a distancia el aura de castidad que este emanaba, tan limpio, puro e inmaculado.

Se arrodillo frente a él, sus manos suaves, blancas y temblorosas por el frio se juntaron entre si contra su pecho y de sus labios salieron palabras anhelantes, pidiendo por su amor, su razón de vivir.

No sabía si aquel ser divino que ahí residía se apiadaría de él y cumpliría sus plegarias o lo aborrecería por el objeto de sus más fervientes sueños.

.

 _Te juro amor mío, que si mi alma se corrompe por amarte, entonces soy capaz de renunciar a ella sin pensarlo dos veces_

 _Eres el único que puede hacerme rezar mil plegarias en tan solo un segundo, rogando para verte y al mismo tiempo quitar todo rastro de devoción divina de mis labios y mente._

 _Caigo a tus pies, te necesito como al oxígeno, porque soy un simple humano aferrado a tu deidad_

 _Mi piel es un templo, donde solamente tú eres venerado, al que solo tú tienes acceso_

 _Estoy a tu merced, haz de mi tu esclavo, tu mayor seguidor, tu fiel creyente, e incluso si tú no me lo pides, yo mismo me entregare completamente a ti_

 _Te amo tanto, pero no soy digno de ser correspondido, ¿Por qué pondrías tu mirada en alguien como yo? Tan insignificante, tan simple, tan mortal._

 _Te daré mi alma amor mío, sacrifícame, corrómpeme, perviérteme, víciame, cualquier cosa es buena si eres tu quien lo hace, Porque tu amor es sagrado para mí, no me importa si por amarte tengo que pagar un alto precio, que mi alma se pierda, mi cuerpo se queme, mi mente se corrompa y el pecado me consuma._

 _Puedo hacer miles de cosas si tu estas a mi lado, atravesaría los mismísimos fuegos del infierno y escalaria al cielo si tú me lo pidieras, pelearía contra el maligno, rechazaría a dios, haría cualquier cosa mientras tu presencia este junto a la mía._

 _._

Sus labios se movieron sin dejar escapar ruido alguno, padres nuestros, aves marías, credos, suplicas y miles de oraciones más salieron desde lo más profundo de su alma, rogando por su amor y pidiendo perdón por el pecado tan grande que cometía al amar.

.

 _Perdóname padre mío, soy débil ante estos sentimientos que me embargan, aun así, no es absolución de mis pecados lo que busco, porque no me arrepiento de ellos_

 _Mi alma y ser dejaron de ser tuyos cuando mi corazón se aferró a él, cuando su presencia se volvió mi única razón de vivir, perdona padre mío que he pecado con devoción porque solo con el conocí la verdadera fe._

 _Para mí ya no existe el tiempo, ya no existe la razón, ya no existe nada más que no sea el, no sé si es amor lo que siento, tal vez devoción o incluso obsesión, solo sé que mi alma ya no es tuya ni mía, que el único dueño de todo lo que tengo y soy es el._

 _Le amo, le amo con vehemencia, le amo con pasión, con locura y devoción, le amo más de lo que alguna vez me llegue a amar a mí mismo, más de lo que alguna vez te llegue a amar a ti, oh padre mío, le amo tanto que duele._

 _Estoy a su merced y lo amo más de lo debido y permitido, le daría mi alma de ser necesario como muestra de mi afecto, su presencia es mi más firme religión, mi más fuerte creencia_

 _Prefiero quemarme en el pecado, antes que olvidar su nombre, que mi piel se marchite y caiga cual ceniza en el suelo del infierno._

 _Eterna devoción, eterno sentimiento que llevo en mi alma, Veneración, fe, amor, sacrificio y fervor, él es mi todo, él es mi nada, permíteme ser algo para él._

 _Oh padre mío, renuncio aquí mismo a todo derecho que me da el ser tu hijo, no necesito nada más para vivir que a él, él es la única razón de que siga en pie, ni siquiera yo mismo, solo él._

 _Pecado, pecado, pecado, oh dios, estoy condenado, estoy maldito, estoy perdido en estas emociones._

 _._

El joven ser persigno levantando su mirada hacia el altar y poniéndose de pie, regalo un último amén hacia al altar de quien antaño había considerado su padre y se dirigió con paso meditado a la salida.

.

 _Perdóname señor, porque no me arrepiento de nada._

 _Sin embargo, como ayer y hoy, mañana volveré a elevar mis suplicas por mi amor._

.

Apenas salió el viento soplo su cabello rubio con una fría ráfaga, entonces sus pasos apresurados empezaron a sonar sobre el suelo de las calles, podía sentir como el aire gélido le llegaba a los huesos aunque el abrigo rojo le cubriera.

 _-Oh mi querubín, ¿No te han dicho que la noche es para lo impuro e indebido?-_

Su caminar se detuvo, reconocería esa voz aunque no tuviera oídos.

 _-la noche es para aquellos que elevan plegarias al cielo rezando para que su amor sea correspondido-_

 _-Phillip...-_

La mirada penetrante y obscura que aquel ser le dirigía, fácilmente podría intimidar a cualquiera, a quien sea menos a él, porque él le amaba, y amaba cada característica de suya.

 _-Damien, ¿Porque estas aquí?-_

 _-eso debería preguntarlo yo cariño... ¿por qué no has corrido?, ¿porque no has huido de mí apenas me viste?-_

 _-porque eres tú... no tengo motivos para hacerlo-_

 _-podría matarte Pip-_

El rubio le devolvió aquella mirada a Damien, mostrando una enorme seguridad en ella, queriendo demostrar que no huiría, no de él.

 _-entonces hazlo, no pondré resistencia alguna si es tu mano la que acaba con mi vida-_

El joven rubio cerró los ojos por unos segundos, y sin necesidad de ver pudo sentir el rostro contrario a escasos centímetros del suyo, y como unas manos demasiado tibias se posaban sobre sus mejillas eran tan cálidas que por un momento imagino su piel con marcas rojas por dicho calor.

 _-Podría... pero no lo hare, al único lugar que te puede llevar alguien como yo no es un lugar digno de un ser tan divino y casto-_

 _-yo iría a cualquier lugar que tú me pidieras, cualquier lugar donde tu estuvieras-_

Damien le miro, tan profundamente como solo él lo hacia

 _-¿qué es lo que quieres Pip?-_ su mirada obscura y penetrante le analizaba de pies a cabeza, como si con eso pudiera encontrar la razón de tanta devoción hacia él.

 _-a ti... te quiero a ti, quiero ver los horrores del mundo a tu lado, y disfrutar de sus maravillas junto a ti...-_

Damien le observo por un segundo al rostro, diciendo todo y nada con su silenciosa mirada, perdiéndose en aquellas facciones tan finas y suaves y en aquellos ojos azules como el cielo tan prohibido para él.

Porque eso era el joven rubio para él, un pecado, un goce, un placer que estaría contento de adquirir, aunque la poca benevolencia que poseía le gritase que aquello no era correcto, que no debía permitirse semejante dicha.

 _-si yo decidiera irme, ¿Me detendrías?-_

 _-No, no lo haría-_

 _-¿Porque?-_

 _-no soy suficiente para ti... ¿porque estarías atado a alguien que no te merece?-_

El pelinegro sonrió dulcemente, mas con amargor que con burla, mientras acariciaba la fría mejilla del rubio.

 _-lo entiendo... entiendo ese sentimiento a la perfección... es justo lo que siento... seria pecado desperdiciar tu vida al lado de la mía-_

Él le miro, con los ojos vidriosos y lágrimas amenazando con salir, froto la mejilla contra su cálida mano esperando recibir más de aquel tibio tacto, lo que causo que la estabilidad de Damien flaquera por unos segundos.

 _-mi vida no me pertenece... sabes que por ti cometería mil pecados-_

 _-lo sé... y es precisamente por eso que sé que no lo valgo...-_

Los ojos de Pip finalmente dejaron caer las pequeñas gotitas saladas sobre sus mejillas. Aquel ser delante suyo limpio con sus pulgares la blanca piel y rozo con sus labios la frente del rubio, dejando una caricia cálida.

 _-te amo Damien-_

 _-lo sé... y aunque no sea digno yo también lo hago-_

Y aquel calor que sintió hace unos momentos desapareció instantáneamente dando paso a aquel aire gélido que soplaba su cabello y calaba en su piel y al mismo tiempo se llevaba consigo todo rastro de aquel ser dueño de su amor.

Entonces la sensación de soledad le invadió y tuvo que luchar para no desmoronarse ahí mismo.

-Mi cielo...-

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno... nunca me había imaginado a mi haciendo un fic sobre el Dip, pero aquí estoy y aquí esta, todo para esa personita especial ❤


End file.
